User talk:Thriller Night
Hi Thriller Night, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 20:20, September 7, 2010 what is it with all the MJ fans? Are you just one person using different CPUs? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) There is a user named You've Been hit by: A Smooth Criminal and 2 other guys who joined here recently who are all MJ fans :P and the first I mentioned was banned recently. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, lol. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's kind of interesting. I've met people from all over the US, UK, one in the Philippines and one in Africa too. I have to go now, just so you know, nice talking & welcome to the wiki! [and if you are the user I suspected at first, then welcome back I suppose.] --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 21:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) MJ Go MJ! I also like The Beatles. My friend I Am The Walrus is also a Beatles fan, hence his name. Cool writers here are Bluestripe the Wild, Laria Wavedeep, Shieldmaiden, Skipper Rorc, Verminfate, Nightpaw Streamsplitter, and myself. If you need help on the Wiki, just ask for it! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 21:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC) awsome, I always liked Slagar even before I figured out who did his voice. Thanx mate ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 22:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hello an' welcome Thriller Night! hope ye 'ave fun here an' I hopes we could be friends? anyways ifn ye need any help just ask! Well see ya 'round and once again welcome!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 22:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I know, all of my favorite characters end up dying (vermin mostly) with me, I'm a vermin girl ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 22:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, nice username. Startin' wi' the man in the mirror? Hehe, I love that song... RIP to MJ. Anyway, welcome to the wiki. I don't think you need help, but I notice that Thorn didn't mention me as a writer...? That wasn't very nice. I have one story lots of people like, it's called The Ultimate War. I have a lot of readers... if you're returning (?), then welcome back, and if you're not, well... Welcome, and enjoy yer stay here! -walks off, humming MJ music- Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 12:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). Yep; I guess you could say it was the inside joke of the U.S. Army during World War II. Kilroy was said to be "The first one in, and the last one out." A soldier would write the symbol in a hidden spot somewhere for other soldiers to find and then any soldiers who did find it would mark it. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 02:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!!! I like MJ to!!! I heard you liked my char on the ultimate war!! Thanks!! I hope we can be friends! --skalarana 21:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I have no clue what your talking about XPSister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 01:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, friend! I think MJ is cool too. But, of course, I can never go wrong with ELTON XD. C ya around amigo --EltonJohnRocks 03:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC)